


Crayons And Paper

by TodoDeku4ever



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Based on Songs, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Confessions, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Gay Ashido Mina, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hug everyone pls, I dunno what to put here yet, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Ashido Mina, Pining Uraraka Ochako, So does Mina, Song Lyrics, They need it, UA, Uraraka needs a hug badly, and ochako needs a hug, basically they're pining dorks, but thats important, deleted canon divergence bc there's no canon in sight, i mean thats redundant but eh, i promise im writing this, im at least a little sorry, ive decided they're adults, lol everyone's pretty gay, maybe not fully functional but they are adults, okay ill stop tagging and start writing now, pls send help, um i changed my plan for this so many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4ever/pseuds/TodoDeku4ever
Summary: "Someone get me some paper, someone get me some crayons I'm feeling like child."Uraraka Ochako and Ashido Mina end up both getting roped into a situation both of them hate very much.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ship.  
> New fic.  
> What self control?

"If you really want to see what it is, meet me behind the school at 5-PM today."

"I'll see you then."

 

"You said. . ."

"I never said I wouldn't hurt you." 

 

"You promised. . ."

"I promised nothing."

 

"I thought. . ."

"You thought wrong."

 

"I'm sorry. . ."

"I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's vague on purpose.  
> It'll be explained in the next chapter.  
> Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (kinda) sorry about how long this took.  
> But I tried at least!  
> (Oof I rewrote this literally three times I hope it's acceptable)  
> (Also I wrote all of this in one big chunk and didn't beta it, sorry about any mistakes)

Ochako resisted her urge to just throw her slushie at the man. She instead just crossed her arms and huffed, 

"Bakagou  _please_!" Katsuki snarled at the nickname, 

"I fucking swear to  _god_ " Ochako held out a hand in front of her, palm resting on Katsuki's chest.

"Look. I get it. You're gay. But  _I don't have time to help you_! If it was possible I'd float you into the sun right now! I swear!" Katsuki covered his face with his hands and seemed to be convincing himself not to commit first degree murder, 

"Goddammit Round Face." He muttered, slapping her hand away from his chest, " _fine_ , I don't need your fucking help anyways." He turn on his heel and marched away. Ochako glanced around at the stares they had acquired throughout the argument, 

"Just two friends arguing in a Seven-Eleven, nothing to see here," she muttered, 

"We are  _not_ friends Round Face!" Katsuki called, 

"Shut the  _fuck_ up! Deku says otherwise!" She yelled across the two aisles Kasuki had crossed, 

"I care what shitty Deku has to say!" 

"What about Kirishima?" A pause, then:

"Fuck you Round Face!" And the stores door slammed shut. Ochako giggled to herself, 

"He's just high strung," she informed the nearest bystander, before walking up to the cash register to pay for her slushie before leaving. 

Ochako ended up getting distracted by her phone as she walked through the park, drinking her slushie as she scrolled through her Twitter feed. She paused on a retweet from one of her friends. 

"Huh," she muttered around the straw in her mouth as she clicked on the news link. A video popped up and she plugged in her earbuds before clicking 'play'. 

A somewhat hypnotising beat started playing in her ears and she was suddenly hit with a memory from high school she had buried so deep in her subconscious she had forgotten she even still had it.

 

_"You said. . ." Ochako pleaded through tears,_

_"I never said I wouldn't hurt you." The girl crooned, tipping Ochako's chin up so she was forced to look into those cold blue eyes. "I never promised you_ anything  _dear!" She half laughed, before her expression became malicious again. "Oh honey~ you thought I would be easy didn't you?" When Ochako didn't dispute her claim the girl laughed, "oh_ hon- _ey~ you were_ sorely  _mistaken. You'd have done better to stick with guys than to try and play with_  me~"

 

Ochako dropped her phone. Her headphone cord catching it before it could shatter against the concrete path.

"Oh my  _god_ ," She muttered. The song played again in her ears, set on indefinite repeat. "Oh my  _god_." She repeated, grabbed at her phone and turning off the music. " _O_ _h my god_." Ochako stood there for a good fifteen minutes, repeating those three words to herself over and over again. 

 

_"If you really want to see what it is, meet me behind the school at 5-PM today." The blue eyed girl said, dragging her index finger up Ochako's chin, tipping the brunette's face up towards hers_

_"I'll see you then." Ochako said through a rather dark blush, the girl smiled, dropped her chin, turned and walked off._

 

Ochako dropped her still half-full slushie cup in the nearest recycling bin and continued walking down the path, her head filled with a dark fog.  _She couldn't believe that she had forgotten._ Eventually walking while not focusing lead her to bump into someone. A someone she knew, 

"Uraraka!" Mina cried with a bright smile. Grabbing Ochako's hands and jumping up and down a bit, her skirt spinning around her as she did so, "I can't believe I ran into you! I was just about to call you. . ." She slowly trailed off as she noticed that Ochako looked vaguely ill, "are you okay?" Ochako shook her head, and Mina lead her to a bench, sitting next to her, and rubbing circles along the backs of Ochako's hands as she just looked at the brunette. 

They sat like that for a while. Just in a comfortable silence with Mina tracing shapes on the backs of Ochako's hands.

 

_"I'm sorry. . ." Ochako begged, tears streaming down her face,_

_"I'm not." The blue eyed girl's response was clipped, haughty and rude. Ochako rubbed at her eyes, feeling like a pathetic child under the girls ruthless gaze._

_"F-fine! F-fuck you too then!" She finally cried, crumpling in on herself as the tears came faster._

_"Never forget to stand up for yourself." The girl said, tipping Ochako's chin up, stealing a kiss then walking away and out of Ochako's life._

 

"Uraraka?" Mina finally asked, after twenty minutes of them just sitting on the bench, "do you want to come home with me tonight?" Ochako instantly nodded, her unspoken words hanging heavy in the air.

**Please don't leave me alone.**

"Alright, come on, upsies." Mina's tone wasn't patronizing despite her choice of words, she was just genuinely concerned. Ochako stood, and Mina dropped her hands, before grabbing one of them back and linking their fingers. "Here, just come with me."

Ochako's head was still filled with fog. And she couldn't think straight, but Mina was  _there_ , and she  _cared_. That, was important. 

"I'm sorry." Ochako finally muttered, 

"It's okay, we all have bad days, y'know? I've got you sweetie, and if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm certainly here for you." Ochako was still expecting 'I'm not' as the answer and her head cleared immensely at Mina's genuine words. "Here we go," Mina finally unlocked her apartment door, Ochako hadn't even realized how far they had gone, they must have been walking for at least half an hour to get to Mina's apartment building from the park.  _Oh, I really was zoned out_. Ochako realized, her head was still vaguely foggy, but she could deal with it, her thoughts were less disturbed. 

"Thanks Min," she muttered, as Mina dropped her hand to open the door. Mina let Ochako in first, and shut the door behind her.

"Of course! You want food or something?" Ochako shook her head, "want to talk about it?" 

"No," Ochako almost whispered, 

"Wanna watch a movie? Iron Man's your fav, right? I have all three, plus Avengers, that sound good?" 

"I- yeah, yeah, movie marathon sounds  _wonderful_ Min." Mina jumped and clapped her hands together, 

"Awesome! I'll get the movies, take a spot on the couch, I just need a moment!" Ochako followed Mina's instructions and a moment later Mina was back in the room, holding far more than just four movie disks, "I figured if we wanted to watch some of the other Marvel masterpieces we should just have them here." Mina took on a childlike glee in movie binges. Ochako loved that about her.

"Good planning, I was  _just_ thinking that Thor would be fun to watch as well!" Ochako said, and Mina triumphantly held up the DVD case of said movie, 

"Well, I've got everything here! Take your pick!"

And her pick she did.

The pair ended up watching two of the Iron Man's, one of the Thor's and the first Avengers before Mina ended up passed out on Ochako's shoulder. Ochako didn't mind, and her head had almost completely cleared of the foggy haze it had been in earlier, and she didn't care if she was used as a pillow. Mina was warm, and they were snuggled under a fluffy blanket. So it wasn't long after that Ochako ended up falling asleep as well.

 

_"I thought. . ." Ochako muttered through a haze of pain and fear, "I thought you, cared, a little."_

_"You thought wrong." Said the girl. She clearly wasn't in the business of caring, she filed at her nails as tears started to spill over Ochako's cheeks._

_"G-godd-dammit," Ochako muttered, rubbing her eyes raw, though it did nothing to stop the tears, it barely even slowed them._

_"Hmm, no I don't think I will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, this was originally going to be pretty canon complacent.  
> But I had exactly zero inspo for that, so here we are.  
> I like this version better actually.  
> Have a nice day/night all <3  
> (Also, I swear I didn't mean to make Ochako so prone to crying, just keep in mind the blue eyed chick was emotionally manipulative, so, Ochako has the right to be upset I think, anyways, love y'all! <3)  
> (Also, the snippets aren't in order in case anyone is confused, they're just rushing back to Ochako in a random jumbled order. The proper order will be addressed later.)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha.  
> Ha ha.  
> Ha.  
> O.  
> Oh.  
> Sorry.

Ochako is the first to wake up, and for a moment she doesn't remember where she is until she registers Mina's head on her shoulder. After that she realizes where she is, and calms down. The opening screen for Avengers plays on loop on the TV in front of them, one they never got around to watching.

Ochako feels Mina shift on her shoulder and leans back into the pink haired girl with a small sigh. 

_"Please!" Ochako yelled, her desperation was overt, one hand reaching out, the other curled into her chest._

_A cruel heartless laugh._

_"Honey, oh h~o~n~e~y~, I don't have time for you today."_

_Ochako watched as she walked away._

_Ochako didn't move._

Ochako woke with a start. She had fallen asleep again. 

_**Ito Aimi.** _

The name she had forgotten for so long. 

**_Ito Aimi._ **

The girl who had broken her heart.

**_Ito Aimi._ **

_The girl Ochako thought she'd marry._

"Ura-" Mina yawned, "-raka?" The pink haired girl rubbed at her eyes as she sat up, "you okay?" Ochako was shaking. "Uraraka?"

Ochako couldn't breathe.

"Ochako! Ochako!" Ochako snapped back to reality. Mina's hands were gripping her shoulders, amber eyes boring into Ochako's brown ones. "Ochako? Honey, you okay?"

_Ochako._

_Couldn't._

_Breathe._

 

 

It took Mina an hour to calm Ochako all the way down to the point that she could think properly again. 

"You okay now, Ocha?" Mina asked slowly, and Ochako nodded.

Mina was kneeling in front of the couch where Ochako still sat, Mina had wrapped her hands around Ochako's and her thumbs tracing patterns on the backs of the brunettes hands. "i-if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?"

"Ito Aimi." Ochako muttered. Mina's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ochako nodded. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry sweetie." Mina's tone was genuine. She slowly stood, letting go of one of Ochako's hands, taking her hand and brushing Ochako's bangs away from her face and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here for you. Always. I promise Ocha." 

Ochako felt heat spill down her cheeks.

"Th-thank you Mina." She muttered, and Mina helped her stand up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mina asked, dropping Ochako's hand.

"Options?" Ochako missed the warmth of Mina's hands on hers instantly but didn't try to take her hand again.

"Literally anything. I'll pay." Ochako wrung her hands. 

"How about the new diner in the city?" She offered and Mina smiled, 

"Sounds good! You ready to go now? Or-"

"Now. Now is good." Ochako said, and Mina smiled, 

"It's not too far, right? Let's walk!" She said, and Ochako found herself smiling despite herself. Mina was really cute.

 _You did_ not  _just think that. No no no no no nonononononono-_

"Ochako?" 

"R-right! S-sorry, let's go." Ochako blinked hard and shook her head to clear it.

"If you're sure, c'mon"  Mina didn't take her hand again, and Ochako found herself wishing she would. 

The two girls left Mian's apartment and headed downtown. Ochako offered a few light topics of discussion and Mina obliged.

It was, nice actually. 

Once they got to the diner Mins held the door for Ochako and Ochako felt her cheeks heat up a little.

 _No no no, stop you_ don't  _like her, you_ _do_ not  _you don't, you don't._

They sat down after a waitress showed them to their booth, and Ochako watched as Mina picked up her menu. Ochako took another moment to look around the diner though.

Her heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BUT IT'S IMPORTANT.  
> I'M CRYING TOO I SWEAR.  
> (Alsoimsorryitssocrypticbutlookaname)


End file.
